1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection nozzle for liquid media, in particular fuels.
2. The Prior Art
A prior art injection nozzle is known from DE 2,407,856 C3 and is capable of injecting quantities of liquids ranging from 0.05 to 10 kg/h. The increasing demands with respect to keeping the environment clean, as well as the economy of combustion systems and engines, makes it necessary to further reduce the injection quantities to extremely low values. In this connection, it is very important that the injection jet is formed very exactly, which in turn requires a very exact manufacture.
It has been found that with different tolerances, the simple installation of the cover plate and nozzle body fastened thereon has led to considerable malfunctioning in the injection behavior of the nozzle and has led to repeated difficulty with each installation and removal of the nozzle. Acceptable injection behavior of the nozzle requires an extremely exact alignment of the injection ducts and outlet opening, as well as a very exact centering of the outlet opening with respect to the turbulence chamber in order to avoid a deflection of the spray jet.